ferdinandmoviefandomcom-20200213-history
Juan
Juan is a character in ''Ferdinand''. He lives with his daughter, Nina and their pets, Ferdinand and Paco and later, their new friends on his farm. He is a farmer, florist, and gardener. Biography Early Life Juan lived with his daughter, Nina, and their dog, Paco on their farm. One rainy night, Juan and Paco found a lost calf and took him in on their farm. Nina loved, cared for, and named him Ferdinand. Later, Juan noticed Nina and Ferdinand had formed quite a close-knitted bond, often hanging out together. They often compare each other's height by marking them out on a wall. By the time Nina is ten, Ferdinand has matured after 2 years of living with them. Nina, with the help of her father and a stool, still constantly attempts to measure Ferdinand's height. In addition, the family, including Paco, often enjoy watching television late at night. Flower Festival Day Juan prepares to leave with Nina for the flower festival in the village of Ronda. When Nina appears to be excited about taking Ferdinand to the festival again like they do every year, Juan regrettably tells her that he can't come with them this year; given his size and how people outside don't know him like they do; much to both Ferdinand and Nina's sadness and disappointment. So, in order to cheer Nina up, Juan decides to take Paco with them instead; much to the latter's reluctance and annoyance, but Nina still remains partially sad either way. At the festival, Juan and Nina are seen preparing the flowers in a decorative way like they do every year. When Ferdinand, who somehow came anyway despite Juan's objections, suddenly acts crazy and wild after getting accidentally stung by a bumblebee on his rear, Juan pulls his daughter out of the way to avoid getting hurt by accident by Ferdinand, thus, giving everyone the impression that he is a wild, dangerous beast. Juan tries in vain to persuade everyone that Ferdinand is, in fact, a gentle bull who wouldn't hurt anybody, but to no avail as they continue on panicking and running in fear. Later, after Ferdinand has been captured and is to be taken away by the authorities as Nina tries in vain as well to persuade them otherwise, Juan can be seen with Paco trying to catch up with Nina as she tries to follow Ferdinand in the truck, stop the truck, and retrieve him but to no avail. They watch in sadness and sorrow as Ferdinand drives further away from home after that. To the Rescue Two days later, Paco alerts Juan on the news on T.V. about Ferdinand having been chosen to fight the famous bullfighter, El Primero in his final fight in the ring in Madrid with his new friend, Lupe the goat accompanying him as well despite a somewhat successful escape attempt concerning the other bulls Ferdinand knew from his calfhood: Valiente, Bones, and Guapo before he ran away and found Juan's farm and some new ones whom he met and befriended: Angus and Maquina including a couple of hedgehogs: Una, Dos, and Cuatro and a Bunny. Then, Juan informs Nina and together, they drive to Madrid to rescue and retrieve Ferdinand before it is too late. In Madrid, they arrive at the entrance of the arena but before entering, they hear Ferdinand bellowing in pain (due to getting accidentally scratched with a banderilla by El Primero during the fight); realizing he's in pain and trouble. Then, when it looks like El Primero is going to deliver the final blow with his sword, the crowd begin to cheer for Ferdinand and ask El Primero that he spares him; much to Nina and Juan's joy and relief. Juan helps Nina down in order for her to join and reunite with Ferdinand in the ring; much to their joy as they share a tearful hugging reunion. Back at the farm Later, Juan and Nina drive back to the farm with the bulls' former owner, Moreno following them while transporting Ferdinand and his friends in his truck until he releases them once they arrive at their destination in the evening. Along with Paco, Juan watches with joy as Nina gets excited about the new bulls: Valiente, Bones, Guapo, Angus, and Maquina they're about to receive along with the hedgehogs: Una, Dos, and Cuatro, Lupe the goat, and the Bunny and first embraces Lupe for the first time; much to the latter's joy. Then, Juan and Nina along with Paco watch as Lupe and the bulls climb up and sit on top of the hill next to the cork tree to admire the view of Ronda from there. Physical Appearance Juan is a slender man with tan skin and a rather sharp chin. He has dark brown hair which is mostly covered by a gray beret. Juan also dresses formally with a white collared shirt below a brown jacket. He also wears brown pants and tall dark gray boots. Personality Juan is a kind man who loves animals, since he owns a farming place. He shows a lot of love and affection to his daughter, Nina, and his dog, Paco, and later, will agree to take care of Ferdinand. He and his daughter love to visit the flower festival, which is something he, his daughter, and Ferdinand share. Despite his fewer appearances, he is shown to care about Ferdinand as he is ready to head to Madrid with Nina to find the bull in the arena. He later agrees to take care of all of Ferdinand's friends as well. Relationships Nina Nina is Juan's daughter. He lives with her alone and his dog, Paco in a small house near a farm. He loves her and takes care of her. He also tries to make sure that she doesn't get hurt such possibly making sure she doesn't play on the hey stack barrel while peeking to see if she is having Ferdinand toss her into the air. Nevertheless he is even ready to take her to Madrid to find Ferdinand again. Paco Paco is Juan's pet dog. He is shown to be useful in the farming activities such as getting the chickens in the chicken house. He also picks him to go on the flower festival when Ferdinand was way too big to go. Ferdinand After his escape, Ferdinant got himself lost, and probably hurt himself. Juan decided to take care of him and bring him home. He and Nina took care of him for several years before the plot ( 2 years because Nina turned 10 at that time ), and Ferdinand grew so big that he couldn't take him to the flower festival anymore. Juan was sad after they took Ferdinand from the village he destroyed, and thought he'd never see him again. When Juan learned about Ferdinand fighting in the arena against El Primero, he took his daughter to reunite Ferdinand in Madrid and possibly try to save him. The other characters After Ferdinand was spared by El Primero, Juan decided not only to take Ferdinand back, but also to take care of his friends: * Valiente * Lupe * Guapo * Bones * Angus * Maquina * Una, Dos, and Cuatro * Bunny Trivia *Juan is Spanish for "John". *It's possible that his character song is "Lay Your Head on Me" by John Legend. *His voice actor, Juan Esteban Aristizábal Vásquez (Juanes), shares his name with him. Gallery Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Parents Category:Hispanic characters